Death, Drugs, and Pool Boys
by Gothcat
Summary: There is death, there is drugs, and there is a Sesskun as a Pool Boy, what else could you want. A plot would be good, and yes, there is one of those too, though I am making it as I go along. HitenKag,Sesskag? OOCness is involved as well!
1. Chapter 1

**'Death, Drugs, and Pool Boys'**

**Part 1**

Today was the day that she had been waiting for. She had been waiting for two months now for a new one and she finally was going to get one. She couldn't wait for him to come. Her boyfriend could see her bouncing at the door waiting for him to come. He was supposed to be here in ten minuets, but his girlfriend just couldn't wait. What was it with women and Pool Boys?

"Kagome stop bouncing you are going to put a hole in the floor," Her boyfriend called out to her. Kagome stopped and turned to look at him.

"Come on Hiten. You know that I won't do that, this is a stone floor, not a wooden one like last time," Kagome said and continued her bouncing and staring out the door, waiting for him to come, only five more minuets to go.

"What is with you, women and your Pool Boys?" Hiten asked sighing and stretching his arms behind his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome countered and stopped her bouncing once more. She was giving him 'that' look.

"Well you know, like on the T.V. where all the lonely wives and girlfriends are drawn to the Pool Boys," Hiten said. "And then they go into one of them affairs. You do know that not all Pool Boys are pretty ones, and look good with their shirt off," Hiten said.

"Awe come on, a girl can dream can't she, Hiten? And besides, who ever said that I was lonely," Kagome said coming up and hugging Hiten around the waste. He was about to hug her back when she roughly pushed him away with a frown. He looked confused at her quick withdrawal. "And don't you ever compare me to those T.V. women again," She said and smirk. "I am way better then them. I don't flaunt my stuff for the whole world to see."

"What are you talking about? What brought that up? Besides you only do privet fashion shows, my little model," Hiten said tugging her back into his embrace.

"You know it, I wouldn't want anybody to gawk at my body, well that is besides you…and the Poll Boy," Kagome said and jerked out of his embrace once again, but she was quickly pulled up into the air by her aggravated boyfriend.

"What was that now, do you want to say it again?" Hiten asked Kagome as he held her captive in the air. The doorbell rang.

"Yes, that's him, that's him. Hiten let me down, let me down now, Hiten," Kagome said wiggling in his embrace.

"Alright, alright, just hold your horses," Hiten and set Kagome down on the floor who flew off to the door almost slipping on the stone and slamming into the door. But she stopped her self by grabbing the door's handle in the nick of time. Hiten sighed and shook his head. "Kagome, I will be in my office," Hiten said and he heard Kagome yell an 'ok' and then she shut his office door.

* * *

"You certainly took long enough, Hiten-sama," a man said sitting in a char in front of Hiten's large, cherry wood desk.

"Shut up Bankotsu, I am not in the mood to deal with you at the moment," Hiten said to the man that looked very similar to him.

"Oh touchy now are we? What has gotten your bones so rattled?" Bankotsu asked taking out a cigarette.

"It's Kagome, she got another Pool Boy," Hiten said and sat down in his desk chair facing the man.

"Oh really another one. That would explain all the commotion that was going on out there. So how are you going to deal with one? We could deal with him like the last one and, well you know," Bankotsu said smirking and flicking out his favorite switchblade.

"Yes another one. And no I haven't even had him working yet. And this one might not be as suspicious," Hiten said.

"Well, you do know that another shipment is coming in at the end of the week," Bankotsu said placing his knife back into his pocket. "The boys were wondering if you wanted to put it in that new storage place or still put it in the old one."

"Just have them put it in the old one for now. I am still having the new one checked out," Hiten said.

* * *

"Good evening you must be the …Pool Boy," Kagome said opening the door.

"Yes, and if you don't mind I would like to be called by my name," He said standing before the open door. He had long silver hair and his golden eyes, which were covered by a pair of sunglasses, looked stunning on him. He wore a lose pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Oh boy, was he a looker.

"Oh, yes, I am sorry Sesshoumaru –san," Kagome said. "Please follow me, the pool is in the back," she continued and left him to follow her through the mansion to the back yard where the pool was located at.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. They told him that all he had to do was go under cover and be someone's Pool Boy for a few months and they he could take down one of the city's largest drug and crime lord. Which who was also know as Hiten Kaminari. They did not say that he had a girlfriend. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were in a mess when the girl said his name. He followed her silently through the house going over mentally the folder that they had on Hiten. The girl once again turned around, and he realized where he had seen her once before, her picture was in the folder, but this girl could not be that person it said that she was his girlfriend, that would mean that he would have to get close to her to find out about her boyfriend. He did not want to get close to this girl.

"Sesshoumaru-san, here is the pool," Kagome said snapping him out of his thoughts. "All the supplies are in the shed, and you room is just beyond that gate," Kagome continued and pointed towards the shed, and the tall wooden gate on the other side of the pool. "Oh and Sesshoumaru- san you don't know already, you do not work the weekends," Kagome said. "Um if you would wait just a minuet, I will go get you a key for the shed and the key to your room," Kagome said and rushed off inside.

* * *

Hiten was finished with his talk with Bankotsu and was on his was to the living room when he saw the new Pool Boy beside the pool alone, so he decided to go and talk with him. "Good evening, you must be Sesshoumaru-san," Hiten said walking up to the man.

"Yes, I am, and you are Hiten–san," Sesshoumaru said nodding his head in greeting.

"I hope Kagome isn't giving you a hard time yet?" Hiten asked sitting on one of the patio chairs.

"No. Why would Kagome-san give me a hard time?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice even as ever.

"Well she seems to get over eccentric over Pool Boys," Hiten explained. "That is one of the reasons why we had to fire the last Pool Boy. Though I hope that we can keep you longer then a few weeks that the last one lasted us," Hiten said eyeing Sesshoumaru up and down.

"Here you go Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said bursting out onto the deck in a flutter of skirts. "Oh Hiten, I see that you meet, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome continued once she noticed that her boyfriend was there also. She handed Sesshoumaru the keys and stood by her boyfriend. "I hope that you settle in well, if you need anything just come and ask us. Also dinner will be served at seven, and I hope that you will join us, we are having Japanese stew," Kagome said.

"Ah yes, one of Kagome's favorites, oden, you can't keep her from it," Hiten said laughing slightly. Kagome knocked him over the head and he continued to laugh.

Sesshoumaru watched them. Hiten was so carefree, he could not believe that what was written in his folder could be true, but appearances can be deceiving.

* * *

**A/N: Join us next time with the wonderful world of death drugs and Pool Boys. It makes you wonder what dinner will be like, how will every one fare. Tell me what you all think about it. The idea came into my head while cleaning a house with my friend and we started to talk about the vacation house we are getting and how it has a pool and how nice it would be if there was a Pool Boy that went along with it. Just the thought of it… Well yeah. Review and tell me what you all think. I am not too sure who I want Kagome to end up with, but this will be a fast moving story so REVIEW and well yeah.**

**I know that it is really bad of me to be starting another story with so many of my other stories are not complete yet, I just couldn't resist! I also know that it is a little on the ooc side but hey my story, I am the author here I can make them do what ever I want to there:-3**

**Gothcat♥**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, though having Sess-kun as a Pool Boy would be very nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N on a quick note in this chapter I will be describing a victim of a murder, and if you don't like details don't read that part or skip over it.**

**'Death, Drugs, and Pool Boys'**

**Part 2**

These people were odd, he had to give them that. This was the first time that he had ever heard of the help eating at the same table as their employers. Sesshoumaru was the one who thought this while he sat at the table with the rowdy bunch of people who worked in the large mansion. Every one was talking avidly while they all waited for the cook to bring out dinner.

"You know," one man next to him started to say. "It didn't always used to be like this," the man continued.

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asked in mock curiosity. But the man was not discouraged.

"Yep, it was only two years ago, when Kagome-sama came to be with us that things changed. Such a kind woman, she really does bring out the best in people and then she can bring people of all kinds of background together, it is strange," the man continued. He was about to say something else when the Cook and his helpers came out with pots of stew. Once everyone's bowl was full, and their glasses also full, and the Cook and his helpers had sat down, Kagome rose to make an announcement.

"As you all (tries really hard not to type 'yall' here!) know our last Pool Boy, Hojo-Kun, left us a few months ago, but now we have a new member among us, who will also be the new Pool Boy, Sesshoumaru Karei. I hope that you have a wonderful stay with us. Now let's eat," Kagome said and sat back down digging into her bowl of oden.

"Kagome you can slow down, it isn't going any where," a girl next to Kagome said as Kagome shoved a large piece of tofu into her mouth. Kagome gave a muffled reply, but then chewed rapidly and then swallowed.

"But it is so good Sango –chan, I just can't stop eating it," Kagome said and stopped talking to use her mouth for more meaningful uses, that means she is stuffing her mouth once again.

By the time the meal was over Sesshoumaru had almost learned everyone's name. There were plenty of people who were at the table. Nearly all of them worked inside with the exception of the stable boy, Shippo, and of course, him who was now the official Pool Boy.

"If you all would excuse me I have to get back to work," Hiten said standing up and leaving the table to go back to his study. Sesshoumaru knew that he had to get in there, but first he had to learn their patterns and movements. Not only Hiten's, but also Kagome's and all the workers in the house, he did not want to get caught while sneaking through Hiten's things. He knew what had happened to the last Pool Boy. Even though he was the best undercover cop in his district, it still gave him shudders when he saw the divers pull the body from the bottom of the river. His feet were cemented into a bucket His heels were sliced, the tendons in his knees were torn, the white stringy tissue was very evident, and his kneecaps were bashed the bruising patters indicated that it was from a pall point hammer. His manly parts had been removed leaving his pelvis bone showing. He was gutted, and his arms were broken with his fingernails torn off along with his fingers broken at every knuckle. His face was singed along with his head. There were third degree burns on the top of his skull and you could see where the bone shone a bright white color. Also all his teeth seemed to have been pulled out one by one. They were lucky that he had not been in the water long. They finally got a match on his fingerprints; it came back as Akitoki Hojo. It was later discovered that he had worked for Hiten Kaminari as a Pool Boy. It was said that Hiten was angered that Hojo was taking such an interest in his girlfriend and had him sleeping with the fishes for it.

Sesshoumaru also excused himself from the table and retired to his room. He sat down on his bed with a sigh and stared at his still unpacked bags. Sesshoumaru sight once again and reached for the nearest bag to him. He opened it up and took the things he need for the bathroom and placed them in there. After doing his business in there, like brushing a mouthful of teeth, combing his extremely long silver hair. He checked the time. It was a quarter to eleven. He took out a notebook and wrote down all his observations for that day.

_Day 26th May. Hiten Kaminari has met with Bankotsu Nana today. Their business is still unknown. The suspect's girlfriend seems to be a major influence on the staff and the suspect himself. The atmosphere is not as tense as I thought it would be when I first arrived here, thinking that they would not get too comfortable with someone new. But that was not the case at all, which will make my job a whole lot easier. Thankfully the girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi seems to have a liking for Pool Boys. That is all for today._

Sesshoumaru closed the notebook and placed it in his bag, a place where no one would find it, underneath the cardboard at the bottom of the bag. He striped down to a pair of boxers, and after checking the locks on his doors and windows, he turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Would you look at that, another chapter! Ugh I should really be working on one of my other stories. My muse doesn't seem to be listening to me. He can be such an ass sometimes. But it is kind of sad that only fifteen people have read the first chapter, or well looked at the first chapter so far. I know that I have thirty some people on my author alert list thingy. But I know it is the weekend and you all are too tired to read it. Oh well yall know the drill, just read and review for me.**

**Gothcat♥**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I would not be writing these wonderful stories if I did, well I might have, but you never know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:** Sesshoumaru closed the notebook and placed it in his bag, a place where no one would find it, underneath the cardboard at the bottom of the bag. He striped down to a pair of boxers, and after checking the locks on his doors and windows, he turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

**'Death, Drugs, and Pool Boys'**

**Part 3**

"Karei-san, Karei –san? Breakfast is about to be served," Sesshoumaru heard from outside his door. He recognized it to be the voice of the young stable boy, Shippo.

Shippo's small fist was about to reach up and knock on the door that led into Sesshoumaru's house when the door swung open reveling the tall man already dressed.

"I know, Shippo-san, thank you," Sesshoumaru said closing the door behind him.

"Um, ok then," Shippo side in nervous laughter. "Let's go."

The dinning room was a bustle again, but much quieter then the night before.

Every one was already at the table, and he was the last one to arrive.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-san, I am glad that you could join us," Kagome said with a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning to you also Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru said as he sat down. He noticed that she was wearing a dark blue sundress that played well with her eyes. He was going to notice these things since he had decided to watch her as well as her boyfriend. Well, that's what he made himself believe.

"Glad you could join us, Sesshoumaru-san," Hiten started with a nod in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Totousai-dono please bring out breakfast."

"I'm coming Hiten –sama," a loud gravely voice called from the kitchen. Totousai soon came into the room wheeling in a cart filled with grilled fish and clear miso soup. "Come on boy bring in the main dish."

"Yes, yes, sir," a young boy known to Sesshoumaru as Kohaku said wheeling in the large wooden container of steaming rice.

Breakfast went off with out a hitch, and soon after every one was finished cleaning they went off to do their different duties. As Sesshoumaru was leaving, he could hear Kagome and Hiten start to talk about what was going to happen that week. He took his time as to hear what they were going to do.

"I have a show tomorrow and you can't make it?" Kagome seemed distressed that her boyfriend could not come to her modeling show.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's all business, and it's very important."

"Can't you get Bankotsu to do it?"

"If I could get him to do it then I would go with you, but I have to be there."

"Fine, but I need someone to escort me, and no I'm not going with Jakotsu, that man hates me. I really don't know what his deal is," Kagome said as she saw Hiten about suggest the man who accompanied her the last time he could not go to one of her shows.

"Well, just who would you suggest, Ai?"

"How about Sesshoumaru -san?"

"What?"

"Huh, Kagome, we barely know him," Hiten said looking back at Kagome after hearing the man in question.

"So what. He's tall and seems strong, and you can always send one of those goons along with us. I'm sure that he wouldn't hurt me. Isn't that right Sesshoumaru -san?"

"It is up to you, Kagome –san. I am here when you need me. If you would allow me to finish my daily duties, I would be honored to accompany you."

"See he doesn't mind, come on Hiten, you owe me at least this," Kagome said grabbing onto his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Fine, fine, as long as this is what you want."

"Well, what I want is for you to come along, but I don't mind second best," and with that Kagome bounded out of the room to her own to get ready before she had to leave tomorrow.

"If you will excuse me," Sesshoumaru said as he too left the room leaving a stunned Hiten in his wake.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Karei," Sesshoumaru hear someone say when he walked out of the house to his right.

"Bankotsu –san," Sesshoumaru nodded towards the man. "How do you figure that?"

"Being called second best, must seem like an honor for you? Doesn't it? I was once called second best you know; it wasn't that long ago either. Not even Hojo was given second best when he was here," he rambled on.

"Bankotsu –san. I think the one that is full of himself is not me, but you. Please try and not be too jealous of me. Now, if you wouldn't mind I have things that I must get done before tomorrow. Good day." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over towards the storage shed where the pump for the pool was kept.

"Why that son of a bitch," Bankotsu said before storming into the house to discuss the next day with Hiten.

"Hiten -sama, I think we might just have another Hojo on our hands," Bankotsu said lying though his teeth.

"You don't say? Well, it will just have to wait until after the meeting tomorrow. Sigh, Kagome is going to be upset with me again. Do you think she will want to be the one to deal with him like she did the last one?" Hiten asked Bankotsu.

"I don't rally know, Hiten –sama. I myself am still wondering what she did with Hojo after she took him to 'that' place. I was quite fond of him."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is folks, the long awaited third chapter! Not too many left, I'm thinking two to make it a solid five. That is, if I can get my point across in two chapters. Well, anyways, how did ya'll like the plot twist? Were you expecting something like this or no?**

**All right, if you would please review this lovely piece of work for me, I would be very grateful! Thanks so much for reading,**

**Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I would not be writing these wonderful stories if I did, well I might have, but you never know.**


End file.
